Soryu Oh: Christmas Date
by Shinsoria
Summary: This is written for the Secret Santa event in tumblr! Featuring Soryu Oh being a blushing mess trying to create the perfect date for his girlfriend!


**Christmas Date: Soryu Oh**

* * *

"Inui, what do women usually do during Christmas? What do women expect on Christmas?"

The file Inui was holding fell to the floor with a loud thud as he was abruptly taken aback by his boss' sudden questions. Soryu had finally found a woman, his first love, Clemie, and ever since then, the usually composed Ice Dragon's Leader had been infatuated and engrossed in such matters, much to his subordinates' surprise and enthusiasm. It was usually interesting to see Soryu blush and stutter when Clemie was mentioned and the teasing would only stop when the infamous gun made its appearance.

Inui hurriedly gathered the fallen loose pieces of papers as he glanced at his boss. Soryu was wearing that calm, aloof expression as usual but Inui knew better, his seemingly collected boss was having a hard time planning the perfect date for his beloved girlfriend, especially with Christmas arriving around the corner.

"I, uh," Inui stuttered, he was oblivious about relationships and love, and as supportive as he tried to be, Inui didn't had any great ideas in mind, "How about, uh, having a hotpot party? Or, maybe, a barbeque session? Buffet for dinner? Food always does the trick."

"... I am not asking what you want, Inui." Soryu answered curtly, sighing at his subordinate's ineptness in this area of affairs.

Inui bowed, apologizing frantically, "I-I am sorry! Maybe consulting Mister Ota or Mister Baba will be a better choice…"

"I did, and they are useless, if not, more unhelpful than you." Soryu replied with another disappointed glance, as the conversation among the bidders from the previous day flitted back to his mind.

"I am sure that boss, no matter what you will do, Miss Clemie will be pleased." Inui forced an awkward laughter, trying to rectify his previous suggestion as he watched his boss sighing deeply in his reverie.

* * *

"Sor having girls' problem?" Baba grinned, as he took notice of Soryu flipping through a women magazine on _Christmas! Dates! Everything you should know! _If Baba hadn't seen the magazine title, he would have thought that Soryu was planning an auction with the serious expression on his face.

Ota walked over and peered at the magazine from behind Soryu's shoulder who was looking slightly perplexed with the excessive amount of information stated inside, "Christmas lights in town… A walk in the illuminated streets… Kind of boring, in my opinion."

"Clemie might just like that though." Kishi murmured from his seat, where he was puffing his cigarette disinterestedly as he listened on to the conversation. The detective always knew when to step in, giving his own view subtly, and the only one who was more decent among the men.

"No!" Ota stood up, gesturing with a cheeky grin on his face, "You should bring Clemie to a hotel room, prepare a basket of champagnes and then when she was drunk…" Ota tilted his head and flashed Soryu a devilish grin, hiding his impure motive, to which Soryu glared at the younger man in reply. "I don't want to do anything to make Clemie upset. She is important to me."

"Well, well, you should consult me now." Baba leaned back and had a smug smile on his face, as Ota pouted and went back to his seat dejectedly. "I am more sensitive in this matter, and I know about how strongly you feel towards Clemie, Sor. You must be delicate to the woman you love!"

"Now, women fancy delicacies and sparkling jewelries. Every time when I would go on a date with my girl, they had always bugged me to look at those accessories. You should have seen the look of satisfaction and glee on their face. I am sure Clemie will love those items as well."

"And, has it ever occurred to you that they are using you?" Eisuke smirked at Baba, looking upon the group amusedly as realization began to dawn on the thief harshly.

"Well, let me give you some advice, Sor." Eisuke started to speak, "Women like to be surprised, so do something memorable."

"That was exactly what I have been saying." Ota mumbled to himself, "It's just a different kind of memory…"

"For once, you are actually helpful, Eisuke." Soryu stated in astonishment, "Do you have any ideas then?"

"I think Ota's idea is great. Champagnes, great food, and a good night." Eisuke nodded in appreciation, placing emphasis on the last two words.

"…" Soryu stood up and left the lounge, looking frustrated as ever, his friends being exactly as they were, obnoxious and obstructive. He should have known better than to count on them for relationship advices.

* * *

The day of Christmas Eve had arrived, and Soryu was waiting in the lobby of Tres Spade Hotel for his beloved, after making plans and ensuring that they both had the night free.

Clemie was working during the day, replacing her co-worker who had fallen sick, much to Soryu's chagrin. Then Soryu had made sure that Clemie would at the very least be able to have dinner together with him instead.

The mafia boss shuffled his feet awkwardly, as couples entered the hotel in streams, whispering sweet nothings into each other's' ears. Soryu was only together with Clemie for a few months and he had wanted to ensure that their relationship would last without a hitch. He was afraid to do anything that might upset Clemie, and his first Christmas together with her was planned immaculately.

Soryu had never felt this nervous in such a long time, and after falling in love with Clemie, he had begun to experience many different emotions. "What is taking her so long.." Soryu glanced at his watch, before light footsteps came pattering towards him quickly. "You are l-late…"

The appearance of Clemie had stolen all of Soryu's words away. Clemie was dressed in a loose red romper, her hair falling delicately over her milky white skin, the curls dancing around her shoulder. She was wearing a bright smile as she approached Soryu, the latter transfixed with her.

Clemie was… ravishing.

"I'm sorry!" Clemie gushed, her cheeks flushing an apple red as she caught her breath. "I lost track of time and I took too much time dressing up… I am sorry, Soryu!" Her thick, long lashes were fluttering in the breeze, and she looked as innocent as a doe as she gazed upwards at Soryu apologetically.

"It-it's fine." Soryu stammered, his face slowly turning beet red as he struggled to look away, he had wanted to kiss her right then, on the spot. "Y-you look… good."

"Thank you," Clemie smiled, her face lighting up at his compliment. In Soryu's mind, Clemie was getting more and more beautiful by the second, and he had to control himself. The way she had tilted her head innocently at him, the way she was apologizing to him, her eyes were shining with such bright childlike excitement that Soryu was beginning to feel ashamed with his need for her.

"…Shall we go?" Soryu's hand was outreached as he waited for hers, still not daring to meet Clemie's gaze as he waited patiently.

Clemie's melodious voice rang softly in his ears as she took his hand tightly, "Okay!"

For once, Soryu felt like a normal man, just strolling down the streets with the woman he loved, having a sweet date without any implications of his background and without any memory of their unorthodox first meeting.

* * *

"I have reserved seats for us here, they are famous for their desserts." Soryu had brought Clemie to an expensive-looking restaurant, near the heart of the town.

"Ah…" Clemie was suddenly looking uncomfortable with the extravagance and Soryu ruffled her head gently, "Don't worry. It's my Christmas gift to you."

Soryu opened the door for Clemie, ushering her in like a gentleman, and the two was brought to a booth in the corner, especially so that Soryu could enjoy the quiet time between the two of them only.

"I have pre-ordered the food here already. Do you want anything else?" Soryu asked, and sure enough, at his words, dishes were being served instantaneously as the couple had just taken their seats.

Macaroons tower, truffle cakes, Christmas log cakes and assortments of puddings and parfaits were being placed delicately on the table, with a bottle of champagne placed at the side. Before long, the table was covered with food.

"Wow… Are you sure we can finish all these?" Clemie was practically gleaming and Soryu let out a soft chuckle, "No, but we can bring the leftovers back home. Let's just enjoy ourselves for now."

Soryu was watching Clemie eat, a pleasure that he had never known, and he had enjoyed himself just by watching his beloved looking so contented with the platters of delicacies.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Clemie asked, noticing that Soryu had only taken a few bites of his cake, "Here!" Clemie took a macaroon out from the tower, and had instinctively held it in front of Soryu.

Soryu froze for a moment before taking a bite hesitantly, feeling flushed from his girlfriend's sudden bold moves. How could Clemie not see her own charms?

"You know.." Soryu murmured softly, "The food actually tastes nicer with you feeding me…" He started to smile, "Can I have more?"

The couple was initially shy and embarrassed but soon afterwards, they started to exchange their desserts brazenly, sharing their different parfaits with one another in spoonful. Soryu had felt such contentment that he quickly wished that time would stop with just the two of them together, a sense of warmth and belonging towards his beloved was growing in him.

"Shall we take a walk now?" Soryu had noticed that Clemie had stopped touching her food after a while, an indication that she was full, and he wanted to be in the town square before the clock struck midnight too.

* * *

"Waa, this is so beautiful!" Clemie gasped as they strolled through the town, gazing excitedly at the dazzling decorations. The shops were decked in festive colours, glimmering red and glittering green, with all sorts of Christmas ornaments being put up in the shop fronts. Soft Christmas music was being played in the background as well.

"It's going to be twelve soon, let's head to the town square." Soryu murmured softly, his eyes not leaving Clemie's animated expressions as she took in the wondrous sight. Then he gently took her hand, leading her to where the largest Christmas tree was placed.

Clemie blushed as their fingers slowly intertwined, the darkness masking the shy couple's blushing faces.

Once they had reached the town square, there was a large Christmas Tree placed in the center, and orbs of different colours along with mini Santa and Reindeer ornaments dangled on the tree, billowing in the cold winter breeze.

The area was crowded, with many couples surrounding the darkened Christmas Tree who were awaiting for the time when the clock would strike twelve. Soryu placed a hand at the small of Clemie's waist and gently guided her to an empty spot, holding her protectively amidst the congested place.

"What are we waiting for?" Clemie whispered, looking up at Soryu and suddenly finding herself in a close proximity with her body leaning directly back on Soryu.

Soryu embraced Clemie from the back, his arms tightening around her waist and replied coolly to her, "You will see." For once, Soryu was actually excited that he was able to spend his usually dull Christmas with someone he loved.

"And now… let's count down!"

"…3…2…1!"

Loud cheers and yells reverberated throughout the town square as the Christmas Tree lit up majestically, the sudden brightness blinding with the wide arrays of rainbow hues. Christmas songs began to play loudly from two speakers placed just at the foot of the tree, the ambience getting festive and cheerful.

"Merry Christmas, Clemie." Soryu whispered.

Soryu was patting Clemie's head affectionately and his gentle expression widened in surprise as Clemie took out a small box from her bag. It was a maroon box with a red ribbon tied delicately around it.

"Me-Merry Christmas, Soryu… This is for you.." Clemie mumbled shyly and Soryu opened the box at the soft urges of his girlfriend. It was a pair of hand-knitted mittens from his beloved and Soryu was more than touched with her act of love, and it was the very first time that he had received something this special.

"…I know that it is not enough for what you have done for me today," Clemie began, feeling conscious of the efforts that Soryu had put in for their date today, "So… is there anything that you would like…?

Soryu's eyes twinkled mischievously, a part of him that he had never knew existed was beginning to awake, "I would like.…"

Then Soryu slowly tilted Clemie's chin up, and started to kiss her passionately and deeply.

After they had finally broken apart from their kiss, Soryu smiled happily.

"All I want is for you to be with me, always."


End file.
